


Худший способ скучать

by Lisa_Lis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, M/M, SW 5.0
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis/pseuds/Lisa_Lis
Summary: Пусть Куроо в свои почти восемнадцать никогда не зацикливался на любовных вопросах, собственные предпочтения он выяснил уже давно. И в них уж точно не входили парни под метр девяносто, коротко стриженные и в очках, какими бы симпатичными они ни были.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Худший способ скучать

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды krtsk на SW 5.0.  
Бета - named_Juan, Аурум.

Куроо всегда нравились длинноволосые, тонкие, невысокие девушки с милой улыбкой и глубоким взглядом. Такие смотрели на него со страниц глянцевых журналов, что хранились в тумбочке у кровати, похожего типажа была Кашиюка, из-за которой они не раз спорили с Яку. 

Тем не менее, на первом году старшей школы он влюбился в бойкую девчонку-волейболистку, высокую и шумную — зато с длинными каштановыми волосами, постоянно забранными в хвост. Они даже пару месяцев провстречались, но в итоге оба ушли с головой в волейбол, ведь тот отбирал всё время и силы. Куроо жалел об этом только в особенно унылые дни. А иногда, поддавшись подростковым гормонам, даже отвечал на очередное признание согласием, но в итоге всё сводилось к скуке.

Пусть Куроо в свои почти восемнадцать никогда не зацикливался на любовных вопросах, собственные предпочтения он выяснил уже давно. И в них уж точно не входили парни под метр девяносто, коротко стриженные и в очках, какими бы симпатичными они ни были.

Он думал об этом, заглядывая в чёрные провалы глаз Цукишимы, бедром чувствуя его стояк, пока в голове выла сирена: ну ты и влип, Куроо Тецуро, ну ты и влип!

Ничего такого Куроо не планировал и не хотел. Ни когда выбрал Цукишиму главной целью своих подколок, ни когда затаскивал на дополнительные тренировки снова и снова, ни когда засиживался с ним в зале допоздна, общаясь мирно и продуктивно, потому что в общем-то они сумели поладить.

Ни сейчас, когда подкрался к Цукишиме со спины, пока тот мыл руки, и, уложив подбородок ему на плечо, обхватил поперёк мгновенно напрягшегося живота. 

— Цукки, как насчёт дополнительной тренировки? — игриво прошептал Куроо Цукишиме на ухо. Тоже в шутку, ничего такого.

И уж точно не ожидал, что окажется прижатым к раковине, лицом к лицу с распалившимся Цукишимой. Так близко, что они почти соприкасались носами, а на губах ощущалось чужое дыхание. У Куроо закружилась голова — то ли от резкого запаха мяты, то ли из-за невероятности ситуации, в которую он собственными стараниями влип.

Взгляд Цукишимы, обычно холодный и сдержанный, горел пожарами и чернотой расширенных зрачков, медовая радужка стала едва заметной каймой. Куроо смог бы оценить красоту этого зрелища, не будь так чертовски напуган. 

Цукишима судорожно выдохнул, качнулся навстречу, и Куроо не пришло в голову ничего лучше, чем накрыть его рот ладонью. Отступать было некуда: в задницу упирался край раковины, и шорты уже противно липли к коже, впитав брызги с холодного кафеля. 

— Стой, — негромко велел Куроо. 

Больше слов не нашлось.

Хотелось объяснить Цукишиме, что тот неверно понял его дурное чувство юмора и желание подразнить слишком серьёзного первогодку. Что Цукишима, конечно, симпатичный и интересный парень, но Куроо точно по девочкам. Что целоваться с кохаем в туалете — совсем не то, как он собирался провести вечер… Но он молчал, не зная, как сказать это мягко и не добавить неловкости. Как не обидеть Цукишиму, у которого и без того проблемы с доверием и самооценкой.

Куроо поморщился от отвращения к себе. Он ведь сам спровоцировал Цукишиму, пусть и не догадываясь, чем всё обернётся.

Губы у того были горячие и мокрые. Куроо чувствовал это ладонью, наблюдая, как глаза Цукишимы светлеют, а недоумение в них сменяется паникой. Куроо даже представлять не хотелось, каково ему сейчас: пусть это только влечение и ничего больше (правда ведь?), получать отказ всегда неприятно. А уж в такой щекотливой ситуации… 

Он позволил Цукишиме отшатнуться и сделать шаг назад, наконец отняв руку от чужого рта. Ладонь горела, хотелось сунуть её под холодную воду, а лучше — залезть под ледяной душ целиком.

Цукишима резко и невпопад кивнул, развернулся на пятках и вылетел из туалета прочь так стремительно, что Куроо даже не попытался его удержать. Впрочем, он так и не отыскал подходящих слов. 

Что-то ему подсказывало — их не существовало.

Задерживаться Куроо не стал, хотя очень хотелось. Он только умылся и намочил волосы, безуспешно пытаясь прийти в себя. В зеркало не посмотрел — не было сил встретить собственный взгляд.

Куроо подхватил забытые Цукишимой вещи: зубную щётку с пастой, мыльницу и салфетки для очков. Полотенце висело у того на плече; Куроо помнил, как уложил подбородок на влажную махровую ткань, когда в шутку повис на Цукишиме.

Он помотал головой, пытаясь не вспоминать и не думать о случившемся хотя бы сейчас, потом резко толкнул дверь уборной, чтобы нос к носу столкнуться с Акааши. 

— Куроо-сан? — удивлённо выдохнул тот, отскакивая. — Ох.

Куроо совсем не понравилось ни его «ох», ни взгляд, пристальный и изучающий. Наверняка с Цукишимой Акааши тоже не разминулся — Куроо просто не могло так повезти — и теперь у него появилась масса вопросов. 

— Тоже не спится? — с улыбкой спросил Куроо, понимая, что выглядит она жалкой и ненастоящей.

— Ищу Бокуто-сана, — качнул головой Акааши.

Под его взглядом хотелось сжаться и не отсвечивать, но Куроо только повёл плечом. Так Акааши на него уже смотрел, и Куроо подумал: а не догадывался ли он тогда, чем всё обернётся? 

— Пока нашёл только тебя и Цукишиму-куна, — продолжил он, подтверждая опасения Куроо. — Не видел?

— Цукишиму? — тупо переспросил Куроо, ощущая, как начинают гореть уши.

— Бокуто-сана, — вздохнул Акааши.

Куроо моргнул. Он туго соображал после случившегося, и Акааши не мог этого не заметить. Только не Акааши, который с одного взгляда на Бокуто определял, хочет тот мороженое или колу. 

— Куроо-сан, ты в порядке? 

— В полном, — заверил его Куроо. — Так что там с Бокуто, пошёл в карты играть?

— Не думаю, ты ведь здесь, — едва заметно усмехнулся Акааши. — Хочешь, передам Цукишиме его вещи?

Куроо ничуть не удивился, откуда Акааши известно, что вещи в руках Куроо ему не принадлежат. В конце концов, ему не нужны были салфетки для протирания очков, а Акааши умел складывать два и два. И предложение его было очень заманчивым, но Куроо всё равно упрямо ответил:

— Спасибо, не надо. Я сам.

Настаивать Акааши не стал, лишь коротко кивнул и попросил при встрече передать Бокуто, что его заждались свои. Куроо, пока шёл в комнату Некомы, умирал от желания развернуться и догнать Акааши, сунуть в руки забытые Цукишимой вещи и избавить себя от тяжёлых утренних разговоров.

Ничего из этого он, конечно, не сделал.

***  
Дневная жара достигла своего пика. Куроо знал, что вот-вот она пойдёт на убыль, и дышать наконец станет легче, но прямо сейчас прятался в тени раскидистого дерева. Воздух, сухой и тёплый, казался здесь свежее, тихий шелест листвы умиротворял и помогал расслабиться. Куроо полулежал, упираясь спиной и затылком в шершавую кору клёна, и выходить под палящие лучи совсем не хотел. К счастью, у них в запасе ещё было время, пока в спортзалах заканчивали уборку.

Получасовой перерыв между играми — просто дар богов какой-то, и с этим согласился бы каждый. Именно так и сказал Бокуто, заявив, что тратить его на очередное командное собрание глупо. Поддавшись на его уговоры, Куроо вместе с Кенмой улизнул от своих и ничуть об этом не жалел.

— Очкарик-кун теперь точно не придёт, — сказал вдруг Бокуто. — И чего он так взъелся?

О Цукишиме Бокуто заговорил неспроста: в поле зрения показались Карасуно, взмыленные и уставшие, и замыкал шеренгу именно Цукки с Веснушкой. Тот что-то рассказывал, неуверенно улыбаясь, а Цукишима, казалось, пропускал его рассказ мимо ушей. 

Куроо вспомнил разговор с Савамурой и Танакой и тяжело вздохнул. Он думал об этом полдня, тщетно пытаясь затолкать своё любопытство поглубже — туда же, куда и чувство вины. Стоило Цукишиме вновь попасться на глаза, как всё умиротворение, навеянное уютными посиделками, схлынуло, уступая место дурацкому беспокойству. 

— Куроо, ты уже что-то разузнал, так? — правильно истолковал его вздох Бокуто. 

Он завозился и привстал, заглядывая Куроо в лицо. Не ответить ему было невозможно — в конце концов, это Бокуто, и так просто он не отстанет. Да и его самого так и подмывало поднять эту тему, выговориться хоть чуть-чуть.

— Ребята из Карасуно сказали, что старший брат Цукишимы играл в волейбол, — заговорил Куроо. — Может, это как-то связано?

Бокуто заинтересованно выдохнул, сидящий напротив Акааши задумчиво дёрнул плечом, а вот Кенма решил его не щадить:

— Куро, ты просто наступил ему на больную мозоль.

— Но откуда-то же она там взялась! Вы посмотрите на него, — кивнул Куроо на Цукишиму, — смышлёный, ростом с меня и это ещё не предел. И по умолчанию считает себя хуже пацана метр с кепкой. Да я и представить не мог…

— Да-да, — незаинтересованно протянул Кенма. — Со вчерашнего дня только и слышим.

Куроо фыркнул и попытался дотянуться до Кенмы, чтобы пнуть лодыжку, но тот улегся слишком далеко, подложив под голову куртку. Вставать было откровенно лень, так что Куроо смог только прожечь его укоризненным взглядом. Не то чтобы это работало.

— Так что там с братом? — напомнил Бокуто.

— Да ничего, не знают они. Он есть, играл в волейбол в Карасуно вместе с Маленьким гигантом. Плохо играл, хорошо играл — понятия не имею. Но что-то явно нечисто.

Куроо снова вернулся к разглядыванию Цукишимы. Тот наконец обратил внимание на друга и принялся объяснять что-то на пальцах. Веснушка восторженно улыбался и кивал, слушая его едва не с открытым ртом. От команды они отстали, остановившись под навесом, дающим слабую тень. 

— Если кто и знает — то этот, с веснушками. Они точно дружат, — озвучил Бокуто очевидную мысль.

— И что ты предлагаешь, отловить и пытать? Веснушка явно не из болтунов, — фыркнул Куроо. 

— Его зовут Ямагучи, — неожиданно подал голос Кенма. — Шоё говорил.

Веснушка (Ямагучи?) тем временем махнул рукой в сторону зала и потащил Цукишиму за собой — тот почти не сопротивлялся, только переставлял ноги будто бы неохотно. Они наконец скрылись за углом здания, и Куроо полушутя сказал:

— Я скорее поймаю в тёмном коридоре Цукишиму и выскажу всё, что думаю о его комплексах.

— Эк тебя задело! — хохотнул Бокуто. 

Куроо невольно представил, как бы он говорил в холодное лицо Цукишимы всё, о чём думал вчера и сегодня. И про рост, и про инфантильный страх приложить усилия и не получить отдачу, и про то, как глупо сдаваться не пробуя. Тот наверняка бы разозлился, попытался уйти и, вообще-то, был бы прав: кто Куроо такой, чтобы лезть к нему в душу? Куроо прекрасно это понимал, ему только и оставалось что представлять разговоры, которые никогда не случатся, да наблюдать со стороны.

— Может, спросить его о брате прямо, вдруг ответит? — предложил Бокуто.

— Нет, такой как Цукишима-кун не ответит, — подал вдруг голос Акааши впервые с тех пор, как они заговорили о Цукишиме.

— Звучит как вызов, — нарочито уверенно усмехнулся Куроо, встречая взгляд Акааши.

— Только не заигрывайся, Куроо-сан, — неожиданно сказал он.

В повисшей тишине был слышен шелест листьев и крик Широфуку, зазывающий команды в первый спортзал. Куроо удивлённо смотрел на Акааши и, даже когда уголок его рта дёрнулся в подобии улыбки, не испытал облегчения.

— Бокуто, твой Акааши меня не любит! — перевёл он всё в шутку, поднимаясь. — Ну что, кто первым до дверей спортзала?

Кенма ожидаемо застонал, отказываясь участвовать, Бокуто — не менее ожидаемо — вскочил и сорвался с места. Куроо побежал за ним, смеясь и пытаясь избавиться от неудобного чувства, возникшего из-за слов Акааши. А может, и ещё вчера, когда он нечаянно задел Цукишиму за живое.

Не удержавшись, он на бегу обернулся, чтобы поймать удивлённый взгляд оставшегося позади Цукишимы. Куроо показал ему язык, засмеялся ещё громче и принялся нагонять Бокуто.

Что бы ни имел в виду Акааши, играть с Цукишимой было интересно. И на площадке, и вне её.

***  
Сквозь москитную сетку в открытые окна спортзала волнами лился сладкий вечерний воздух — пахло дневной жарой, стриженным газоном и наконец-то пришедшей прохладой. Куроо невольно зажмурился и вдохнул полной грудью, точно зная: именно таким ему запомнится лето последнего школьного года.

— Куроо-сан, мяч в другой стороне.

И голос Цукишимы, усталый и чуть подначивающий, тоже останется тёплым воспоминанием, стойко отпечатается на подкорке. Куроо был совершенно не против.

— Умеешь ты возвращать к реальности, — хмыкнул он, наконец отмирая и направляясь за мячом, который откатился в самый угол зала.

— Извините, очень хочется поскорее закончить, — совсем не извиняющимся тоном сказал Цукишима. — К тому же, вы могли выбрать пробежку.

— И умереть на полпути.

Бокуто и Хината точно были сверхлюдьми: даже после чертовски длинного дня у них хватало сил на вечернюю пробежку (лишь бы не убираться в зале). Лев тоже присоединился к ним, не желая уступать Хинате, а Акааши позвал тренер. Так и вышло, что после ужина вернулись в зал только Куроо с Цукишимой, но перекладывать всю работу на кохая он не собирался. К тому же, им всего-то и оставалось, что проветрить спортзал, собрать мячи и снять сетку.

— Я и сейчас не уверен, что дойду до комнаты, — вдруг сказал Цукишима.

Куроо оценил его иронию и расхохотался, наконец подхватил мяч, тут же поднял второй, ловко сунул подмышку третий. И благодарно кивнул подкатившему корзину Цукишиме. Тот быстро спрятал пробившуюся сквозь строгий вид усмешку и отвёл взгляд, принимаясь осматривать зал:

— С мячами всё. Я схожу за шваброй.

— А я уберу корзину.

Работать с Цукишимой было легко. Он методично делал всё необходимое, не отвлекаясь на болтовню, и вместе с тем молчание не тяготило. Сегодня Цукишима был куда расслабленнее, чем в тот, первый раз, когда они с Бокуто затащили его на дополнительную тренировку. Перемена, произошедшая всего за три дня, поражала.

Куроо всё думал об этой метаморфозе, то и дело возвращаясь мыслями к её причинам. Пусть каким-то чудесным образом всё наладилось, пусть Цукишима пришёл в третий спортзал и приходил снова и снова, Куроо мучило любопытство. Однако он прекрасно знал, что никто его не удовлетворит. 

Цукишима наконец вернулся и прошёлся шваброй у лавочек. Бокуто пролил там воду, пока рассказывал Хинате об одном из матчей Фукуродани и восторженно размахивал руками. 

— Снимаем сетку?

— Давайте.

Пока Цукишима относил швабру в кладовую, Куроо принялся мучить первый трос. Тот, натянутый до предела, как всегда поддавался с трудом.

— Вы же знаете, в одиночку неудобно, — укоризненно сказал Цукишима, вернувшись. — Дождались бы.

Он привстал на носочки, чтобы ухватиться за верх сетки, и подтянул её к стойке, ослабляя натяжение. Куроо тут же с лёгкостью распустил петлю и принялся за дополнительный трос, разобраться с которым было проще простого.

Так и подмывало спросить Цукишиму прямо — про брата, про детство, про то, как он начал играть в волейбол и почему продолжал. В голове снова возникло предостережение Акааши, и потому Куроо только сказал:

— Спасибо, Цукки. Лови!

Цукишима ловко подхватил освободившийся край сетки и уложил её на пол. Проворчал:

— Не зовите меня так, я же просил.

Куроо привычно его проигнорировал и, проходя мимо, почти так же привычно потрепал по плечу. То дрогнуло под пальцами, но Цукишима не возмутился вслух, а Куроо уже был у второй стойки.

Узел основного троса на ней поддавался труднее, то ли был чересчур затянут, то ли оттого, что Куроо пытался его развязать не глядя. Он смотрел на Цукишиму, который задумчиво перебирал пальцами нити сетки. Казалось, тоже катает на языке какой-то вопрос, не решаясь произнести вслух, но Куроо и представить не мог — какой, а потому оставалось только наблюдать и терпеливо ждать.

Или попробовать поболтать на посторонние темы:

— Что думаешь о сегодняшней тренировке?

Цукишима бросил на него недоумённый взгляд и пожал плечами. И, когда Куроо уже решил, что ответа не дождётся, подошёл ближе.

— Думаю, что она была слишком долгой, — сказал он, становясь по другую сторону сетки, закреплённой теперь лишь с одной стороны. — А ещё, что вы не умеете просить о помощи. Дайте я.

Он потянулся к узлу, с которым никак не мог справиться Куроо, и мягко отстранил его руки. Куроо подчинился, с удивлением глядя, как стремительно пальцы Цукишимы ослабляют туго затянутые нити, а следом — освобождают и дополнительный трос. Сетка упала на пол, потому что Куроо не успел её подхватить, и Цукишима принялся быстро её сматывать. Должно быть, и правда хотел поскорее освободиться.

— Ловко ты, — оценил Куроо. — Оставь, я отнесу и закрою окна. Беги к своим.

Куроо улыбался, принимая моток сетки из рук Цукишимы и ощущая себя достойным звания «семпай года». Цукки же совсем не казался воодушевлённым: может, оттого, что в принципе не умел таким быть (но вообще-то Куроо знал, что это не так), а может из любви противоречить.

— Несите. Окна закрою я, за одну минуту ничего не изменится.

— Так и скажи, что не хочешь идти один, — поддразнил Куроо. — Надеешься, что дотащу, если свалишься без сил по пути?

Оценивающий взгляд Цукишимы прошёлся от макушки до носков кроссовок, и Куроо бездумно потоптался на месте, пытаясь избавиться от внезапного ощущения неловкости. Цукишима легко переиграл его на поле подколок одними только глазами.

— Рассчитываю на вас, Куроо-сан, — серьёзно сказал Цукишима, кивком обозначая поклон.

Его деланную вежливость портили поджатые губы: Куроо готов был поклясться, что Цукишима с трудом сдерживает смех. Напряжение и неловкость схлынули, как не бывало.

— Тогда я быстро, — весело отозвался Куроо и подмигнул Цукишиме.

***  
Если за завтраком все, полусонные и тихие, по инерции прибивались к своим, то в обеденное время всё менялось. К четвёртому дню сборов они перемешались окончательно. За столом Шинзен сидели трое из команды и вместе с остальными — странной компанией из Кая и Фукунаги, Масаки, Танаки и Энношиты — обсуждали утренние матчи. Куроо прошёл мимо них к столу Фукуродани, где Бокуто и Коноха о чём-то яростно спорили, сдерживаемые только строгим взглядом Акааши и смехом Нишинои и Яку. Места было вдоволь, так что Куроо устало шлёпнулся на стул у самого края стола, прямо к Цукишиме и Ямагучи, которые явно пытались поесть в относительной тишине.

Куроо просто не мог им этого позволить:

— Рассказывайте, о чём спор?

Цукишима смерил его недовольным взглядом и снова уткнулся в свою тарелку. На неё так и хотелось положить побольше гарнира и тофу, но Куроо успешно подавил свой капитанский порыв позаботиться о ближнем — тот всё равно бы не оценил.

Ямагучи робко улыбнулся и, получив одобрительный кивок, заговорил:

— Бокуто-сан считает, что важно завязывать кроссовки только с левой ноги, Акааши-сан — что однажды они из-за этого чуть не проиграли матч, а Яку-сан назвал все приметы бредом.

Куроо, не ожидавший такого подробного отчёта, хмыкнул.

— А в спор ввязался, конечно, Коноха, — улыбнулся он и легонько толкнул коленом соседа. — Цукки, а ты с какой ноги завязываешь кроссовки?

— С любой, — нехотя сказал тот, прожевав рис. — Согласен с Яку-саном.

Ямагучи прыснул, и Куроо тоже не смог сдержать понимающей улыбки: ничего другого от рационального Цукишимы он и не ожидал. Тот вообще был разумным до крайности, во всём, что не касалось оценки себя самого: тут у Цукишимы явно были проблемы. Куроо то и дело возвращался к размышлениям, где были их истоки и связано ли это с братом, о котором говорил Танака.

— Ладно, ладно! — вскричал вдруг Бокуто. — У меня это скорее не примета, а обычай. Просто обычай!

Куроо понял, что так и не проглотил ни кусочка, задумавшись. Закинул в рот рис с овощами, быстро жуя.

— Обычай — это когда пуговицы на выпускном девчонкам дарят, а не то, что ты каждый день делаешь, — смешливо ввернул Коноха.

Бокуто сердито сложил руки на груди, надулся, и Куроо понял, что пора выручать друга. Лезть за словом в карман не пришлось — Коноха сам свернул к теме, из-за которой над ним постоянно подтрунивали все кому не лень. 

— Всё ты к девчонкам сводишь! — выкрикнул Куроо.

Взрыв смеха привлёк внимание других столов, на них тут же строго зашикали менеджеры. Громче всех смеялся отомщённый Бокуто, одобрительно показавший Куроо «класс» и «спасибо». И только сидящий справа Цукишима едва слышно проворчал:

— И это тоже полнейшая глупость. 

Услышал его только Куроо. И в общем-то мог бы с ним согласиться, но всё же придвинулся ближе и проговорил на ухо:

— Какой ты неромантичный, Цукки. 

Цукишима нервно повёл плечом, отстраняясь. Куроо послушно отодвинулся и сам, понимая, что Цукишиме от близости некомфортно — его выдавали неестественно прямая спина и пальцы, вцепившиеся в палочки до побелевших костяшек. Впрочем, не нужно быть гением наблюдательности, чтобы понять: этот парень из тех, что протоколируют любые контакты с окружающим миром и старательно сводят их к нулю. Волейбольный мяч, пожалуй, был удивительным исключением, но даже настоящего волейбола Цукишима будто побаивался.

— Мне нет до этого дела, — сказал вдруг Цукишима, когда Куроо уже решил, что не услышит ответа. — Но зачем дожидаться выпускного и обрывать пуговицы, если можно просто признаться?

Куроо мысленно себя поздравил: суметь вывести Цукишиму на откровенный разговор прямо за обеденным столом — высший уровень мастерства.

— Да ты просто никогда не влюблялся, раз думаешь, что всё так просто, — с улыбкой протянул Куроо.

Цукишима вскочил так резко, что едва не перевернул тарелку; по поверхности чашки с чаем пошла рябь. Куроо с открытым ртом смотрел, как от шеи к застывшему лицу Цукишимы ползёт удушливый румянец.

— Я наелся, спасибо за компанию, — ровно сказал Цукишима, аккуратно подхватывая свою посуду. 

Уходил он спокойно и неспешно, будто на автопилоте, провожаемый недоумёнными взглядами Куроо и Ямагучи.

***  
На послеобеденных матчах и вечерней тренировке Цукишима был невозмутим и даже немного весел. Куроо с удовольствием наблюдал, с каким азартом он втягивается в игру, как безуспешно скрывает улыбку, стоит удачно заблокировать прямой съём Бокуто, и больше не вспоминал о случившемся за обедом. А после хорошей тренировки и горячей ванны настроение Куроо и вовсе взлетело до небес.

Когда перед самым отбоем он заглянул в уборную и обнаружил там Цукишиму, идея пришла мгновенно. Из-за плеска воды тот не услышал ни звука открывшейся двери, ни тихонько подкравшегося со спины Куроо. 

Это будет хорошая шутка, подумал он, прокручивая в голове самые двусмысленные фразочки. 

Шутки не получилось.

***  
Куроо, проведя полночи в раздумьях и попытках уснуть, совершенно не хотел вставать по первому звонку будильника, пока остальные досыпали до третьего. Но он должен был выловить Цукишиму пораньше, ведь зубная щётка точно понадобится ему до завтрака. 

Одно он знал наверняка: это будет неловко и стрёмно. Но выбор, предоставленный Акааши, Куроо отобрал у себя сам. Так что он поджидал Цукишиму у лестницы, ведущей от комнаты Карасуно к уборной, надеясь, что и сейчас тот не изменит своей нелюбви к шумным сборищам и пойдёт один или с Веснушкой. И он не подвёл.

Заметив Куроо у подножья лестницы, Цукишима не переменился в лице и не сбился с шага. На секунду у Куроо даже мелькнуло подозрение, что вчера он напредставлял себе лишнего, и случившееся Цукишиму не задело вовсе. Только родившееся внутри облегчение исчезло, стоило присмотреться: под глазами у Цукишимы залегли тени, а губы потрескались и казались ярче обычного, искусанные и сухие. Куроо, уже встречавшийся сегодня с зеркалом, точно знал, что и сам выглядит немногим лучше. 

— Доброе утро, Куроо-сан, — сказал Ямагучи, едва не кланяясь. 

Цукишима только кивнул, не отводя испытующего взгляда.

— Привет-привет. Цукишима, можно тебя на минутку?

Хоть он и умел мастерски держать лицо, глаза зачастую выдавали Цукишиму с потрохами. Вот и сейчас, хотя он согласно кивнул и попросил Ямагучи идти вперёд, во взгляде плескались недовольство и смятение. 

— Ты забыл вчера, — сказал Куроо, протягивая его вещи, сложенные в маленький пакет.

Ходить вокруг да около Куроо не хотел. Он хотел поскорее сбежать, чтобы не выискивать на бледном лице Цукишимы свидетельства бессонницы и переживаний и не чувствовать груз вины ещё больше.

— Не стоило беспокоиться, — ровно сказал Цукишима, опустив глаза, и осторожно принял предложенное. 

Он подцепил ручки пакета самыми кончиками пальцев, так, чтобы точно не коснуться руки Куроо, и это отчего-то оказалось неприятно. Ещё вчера Куроо бы сам вцепился в его руку, просто чтобы нарушить чужую зону комфорта, и в шутку потребовал бы за свою помощь плату — дополнительный час игры вечером или компанию в походе за кофе. 

Сейчас же между ними появилась стеклянная стена, преодолевать которую Куроо не хотел и не мог, ведь стало бы только хуже. 

Потому он снова дал Цукишиме уйти, глядя в его неестественно прямую спину и чувствуя себя придурком, который всё испортил.

***  
На площадке никогда не было времени думать о чём-то, кроме мяча — за это в том числе Куроо любил волейбол. Игра не просто требовала концентрации, она увлекала и затягивала так, что не было желания вертеть головой по сторонам. Тем не менее, иногда Куроо вертел, отмечая особенно удачные удары Бокуто или приёмы Савамуры, розыгрыши Шинзен, к которым лучше бы быть готовым, удачные подачи Кагеямы и, конечно, блоки Цукишимы. Даже теперь заставить себя не следить за ним Куроо не мог. Играл он ничуть не хуже обычного, даже лучше — после каждого дня в лагере, каждой вечерней тренировки, Цукишима заметно прибавлял. Это тешило самолюбие Куроо, будто прогресс был полностью его заслугой (конечно же, нет), а теперь ещё и успокаивало: Цукишима в полном порядке. Никаких страданий, ничего из тех мелодраматических глупостей, что надумал себе Куроо вчерашней ночью. 

После обеда, за которым он с улыбкой наблюдал, как Цукишима привычно отчитывает Хинату за неаккуратность, как не выдерживает и посмеивается следом за хохочущим Ямагучи, Куроо расслабился окончательно. Цукишима не выглядел разбитым или грустным, не казался замкнувшимся в себе больше обычного — значит, ничего страшного не случилось. Значит, Куроо мог со спокойной совестью выбросить из головы то маленькое недоразумение, случившееся под влиянием момента. Если Цукишима вечером придёт — а что-то Куроо подсказывало, что придёт, да и Бокуто так просто его не отпустит, — то они смогут вести себя как обычно, и никаких драм.

Так думал Куроо, в перерыве подбрасывая мяч вверх снова и снова для отработки пасов. Пока Лев, как обычно крутящийся вокруг, не брякнул:

— Он смотрит.

Пальцы дрогнули, и Куроо упустил мяч. Проводил его взглядом и недоумённо уставился на Льва.

— Кто смотрит?

Лев захлопал белёсыми ресницами, будто и подумать не мог, что придётся объяснять нечто столь очевидное. Куроо слегка раздражала необходимость задирать голову, чтобы смотреть высоченному Льву в лицо, но он всё равно упрямо смотрел, вопросительно вскинув бровь.

— Центральный Карасуно, ну, Цукишима, — всё-таки пояснил Лев тоном, каким недалёким детишкам сообщают, что Земля круглая. 

Куроо пришлось ущипнуть себя за запястье, чтобы не обернуться в ту же секунду — он не собирался вестись на случайные подначки Льва так легко, да и перехватывать взгляд Цукишимы после вчерашнего было бы неловко. 

Всего днём ранее Куроо обязательно бы ему подмигнул. Сейчас же хотелось провалиться сквозь землю или хотя бы дотянуться и почесать между лопаток — так невыносимо жгло спину.

— А, Цукки, — с деланной лёгкостью сказал Куроо. — И почему ты решил мне сообщить?

— Ну, сегодня он смотрит на вас так же часто, как обычно вы на него, — пожал плечами Лев. — Подумал, вам может быть интересно.

Должно быть, замешательство и испуг отразились на его лице, потому что Лев вдруг замахал руками:

— Я сказал что-то не то, Куроо-сан? Простите! Я не…

— Нормально всё, остынь! — отмахнулся Куроо, наконец-то взяв себя в руки. — Подай мяч, ладно? И меньше по сторонам глазей, следи за игрой!

— Сейчас же перерыв, — предсказуемо вздохнул Лев и поплёлся за укатившимся в угол мячом.

Куроо раздражённо свёл лопатки, дёрнул плечом, стараясь смахнуть с себя ощущение чужого взгляда. Он знал, что Цукишима больше не смотрит — только не после того, как Лев едва пальцем в него не ткнул, — но кожа всё равно чесалась. Ему невыносимо хотелось обернуться и отыскать Цукишиму взглядом, просто убедиться, что он уже занят более полезными вещами.

«А может, он вовсе и не смотрел», — сказал себе Куроо и не поверил.

Лев, хоть и всякий раз поражал манерой говорить всё, что вздумается, без всяких фильтров и преград вроде чувства такта, был хорош в одном: он был честен. Он не привирал, когда говорил, что Цукишима часто смотрит на Куроо. И даже когда — ему страшно было это признавать — упоминал, что Куроо обычно смотрел на Цукишиму так же часто.

Что ещё делал Куроо постоянно, чего сам не замечал, — тот ещё вопрос. И ему было немного, самую малость страшно узнавать ответ.

***  
На пороге третьего спортзала Куроо замешкался: с одной стороны, он не знал, как теперь вести себя с Цукишимой и чувствовал себя неуверенно. С другой же, при одной только мысли, что Цукишима спасует и не придёт на их последнюю тренировку, от досады сводило пальцы. Этого Куроо допустить не мог. 

Он представил, как будет в таком случае тащить Цукишиму в зал, и нервно хихикнул. Дверная ручка в его пальцах уже нагрелась, когда он наконец решился её повернуть.

— Вы собираетесь заходить или, может, пропустите?

Голос Цукишимы раздался так неожиданно, что Куроо невольно вздрогнул. Он обернулся, пытаясь спрятать за улыбкой смятение, и сказал:

— Опаздываешь, Цукки.

— Как и вы, — ответил тот.

В глазах Цукишимы не было ничего, что рассмотрел Куроо вчера, лишь привычная отстранённость на грани вежливости. Куроо не собирался вспоминать и сравнивать, но память услужливо подсунула ему картинку того вечера: расширенные зрачки и плывущий от желания взгляд. Контраст поражал, заставляя сомневаться, видел ли Куроо это на самом деле.

— Надо поговорить, — вырвалось помимо воли.

Он тут же захотел отыскать хроноворот, создать машину времени или открыть портал, чтобы вернуться в прошлое и вовремя прикусить язык, — что угодно, лишь бы эти слова никогда не произносились его ртом. Куроо почувствовал, как начали гореть уши.

— О чём, Куроо-сан? — недоумевающе качнул головой Цукишима.

Так искренне, что на мгновение Куроо ему поверил. Но сцепленные в замок руки, выставленные перед собой, как щит, выдавали притворство и волнение Цукишимы. Куроо хорошо знал эту его привычку. Но плохо знал, чего хочет: всё-таки настоять на разговоре (он понятия не имел, что сказать!) или принять правила Цукишимы и сделать вид, что ничего не было. Ни-че-го-шень-ки.

— Эй, вы заходить собираетесь?! Мы вас потеряли! — раздался вдруг окрик Бокуто.

Цукишима вздрогнул, наконец отводя взгляд. Куроо же почувствовал, что напряжение внутри ослабло, сдулось, как воздушный шарик. Решать прямо сейчас было не обязательно, и от этого ему стало обманчиво легко.

Куроо вскинул голову и помахал Бокуто, который высунулся прямо из окна спортзала. Крикнул:

— Уже идём!

Цукишима обошёл его по широкой дуге и ступил в зал первым.

***  
Это было невыносимо. Цукишима не выглядел несчастным, не избегал Куроо больше обычного, сам пришёл на дополнительную тренировку. Но стоило только немного расслабиться, как всё портил.

Например, задавал дурацкие вопросы вроде «Мы ведь будем соперниками, зачем вы помогаете?». Это было очень в его духе, но между строк Куроо мерещилось другое, то, что он спрашивал у себя сам.

Зачем, как и сказал Лев, он все дни лагеря не сводил с Цукишимы взгляда? Зачем затаскивал его на тренировки, зачем подначивал, зачем постоянно подходил слишком близко и то и дело касался? Зачем проезжался по теме влюблённости, зачем подмигивал и намекал, зачем постоянно думал, как узнать о Цукишиме больше?

Ответа Куроо не знал, зато был знаком с результатом. Чувство вины жрало его, как какое-то хтоническое чудовище, хотя Цукишима не давал по-настоящему веского повода решить, что извёлся от переживаний. Они всё так же играли бок-о-бок, при необходимости переговаривались, вместе собирали мячи. Но смотрел Цукишима куда угодно, только не на него, а после тренировки смылся так быстро, что Куроо даже не успел всерьёз подумать о «поговорить». 

И этого чудовищу внутри Куроо хватало.

Оно было неприхотливым, жадным и не давало уснуть: Куроо выбрался из класса уже после отбоя, чтобы просто подышать. На крыльце школы тускло светил фонарь, но даже он не делал огромные летние звёзды Сайтамы бледнее. Куроо сидел, задрав голову, и бездумно отыскивал знакомые созвездия. Он не знал, чего ждёт и что хочет найти.

Отчасти он хотел, чтобы по закону жанра пришёл Цукишима, и им всё-таки пришлось поговорить. Но вместо этого четверть или полчаса спустя дверь школы открылась, выпуская вовсе не Цукишиму.

Ямагучи удивлённо замер на пороге, глядя во все глаза.

— Куроо-сан? А что…

Куроо с трудом сдержал смех, осознавая, что к нему пришёл именно тот, кто больше всех связан с Цукишимой. Было это провидением или бесполезной случайностью, Куроо не знал, но и упускать шанс не собирался. В конце концов, ещё до почти-поцелуя, с самого начала его мучил один вопрос, и ответ на него знали всего двое.

«Может, если я докопаюсь до правды, то наконец отпустит?» — невольно подумал Куроо.

— Ямагучи-кун, какими судьбами? 

— Мне нужно к автоматам, — тот растерянно почесал затылок. — Я проиграл Танаке-сану кофе, купленный в полночь.

Куроо хохотнул. Последние вечера в лагере всегда самые весёлые, и Куроо, прежде чем идти полуночничать, честно побывал почти в каждой комнате, где причудливо перемешались команды. Он успел помаячить и тут, и там, поиграть в угадайку с девчонками-менеджерами, в карты с Бокуто, пройти два круга в «Правду или вызов» в комнате Убугавы, рассказать страшилку у Карасуно, а после уложить своих спать. И ни разу не встретиться с Цукишимой, будто тот нарочно его избегал.

Куроо плавно поднялся, чувствуя, как гудят успевшие остыть мышцы. Он и правда засиделся, сам того не заметив.

— Не могу отпустить кохая одного в тёмную ночь, — улыбнулся он. — Пошли.

Ямагучи уже открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Куроо не дал ему шанса: развернулся и бодро зашагал в сторону автоматов. Ямагучи не оставалось ничего, кроме как пойти следом.

Из-за полной луны идти даже по неосвещённым дорожкам было легко, но Куроо шагал нарочито медленно, придумывая, с чего начать. Узнать, почему Цукишима не пошёл с Ямагучи? И дураку понятно, что тот не сунулся бы на улицу среди ночи, тем более из-за таких глупостей. Спросить что-то про их детство, чтобы перескочить на тему брата было попроще? Не о погоде же заговаривать!

До автоматов они дошли в молчании под внутренние метания Куроо и растерянные взгляды Ямагучи. Теперь же Куроо смотрел, как Ямагучи сосредоточенно выбирает марку кофе, будто Танака и правда собрался его пить этой ночью. 

— Ямагучи-кун, — наконец начал Куроо, плюнув на предисловия и хитрые планы. — Можно вопрос?

Ямагучи от неожиданности вздрогнул, едва не упустив только выпавшую банку с кофе, и бросил на Куроо удивлённый взгляд.

— Этот вопрос, — голос его чуть надломился, — про Цукки?

Куроо стиснул кулак за спиной так сильно, что заболели пальцы. Он не хотел, просто не хотел знать, почему это так очевидно для Ямагучи, почему абсолютно всем очевиден его интерес к Цукишиме. 

Даже самому Цукишиме. Тот вообще решил… ой, да к чёрту!

— Ага. Ты ведь его лучший друг? — с деланной лёгкостью спросил Куроо.

Ямагучи кивнул чуть-чуть неуверенно, будто слегка сомневался в том, что Цукишима считает его таковым, а не только наоборот. Он вообще был тихим, робким парнишкой, остающимся в тени своего крутого друга. Но наблюдения подсказывали Куроо, что их связь работает в обе стороны, и Цукишима им дорожит.

— Я хочу узнать историю с его братом. 

По изумлённому взгляду Ямагучи он понял, что ступил на действительно зыбкую почву. Возможно, излишне резко и самоуверенно.

— Извините, я не… — Ямагучи помотал головой. — Я не могу, это личное. Цукки бы это не понравилось.

Куроо вскинул руки:

— Погоди, я не прошу тебя рассказывать всё! Давай поиграем в игру: я говорю, ты — опровергаешь или подтверждаешь. Если не захочешь, можешь вообще не отвечать. 

Ямагучи долго всматривался в его лицо, будто хотел отыскать там что-то доказывающее, что с ним можно иметь дело. Неожиданная настойчивость Ямагучи удивляла, хотя Куроо и раньше догадывался, что парень с характером — достаточно увидеть его подачи. 

— Ладно, Куроо-сан. Давайте попробуем, — в конце концов сказал Ямагучи. 

Не сговариваясь, они пошли обратно, ещё медленнее и тише.

— Хорошо, начнём, — решительно хлопнул в ладоши Куроо. — Цукишиму привёл в волейбол старший брат, да? 

Внутри Куроо что-то дрожало, нервное и предвкушающее: он боялся, что Ямагучи сорвётся с крючка и откажется отвечать. Но знал, что в противном случае сможет провести его до конца, до самой разгадки, к которой Куроо стремился.

— Да, — выдохнул Ямагучи. — Его зовут Акитеру.

— Спасибо, так будет проще, — подбадривающе улыбнулся Куроо. — Итак, Акитеру играл в Карасуно?

Крылья носа Ямагучи дрогнули, и Куроо тут же понял: вот оно. Но кивнул Ямагучи утвердительно, и не верить ему не было причин. Он не врал, только недоговаривал в рамках установленных правил.

— Он… не совсем играл, верно?

Ямагучи зыркнул на него удивлённо. Куроо похвалил себя за догадливость и умение подбирать усреднённые формулировки.

— Надеюсь, дело не в травме, — вздохнул Куроо. — Я думаю, Акитеру-сан был хорошим игроком, и Цукишима им восхищался. Хотя восхищённого Цукишиму и представить сложно!

Ямагучи вдруг улыбнулся, кивая. Куроо понятия не имел, куда идти дальше: Акитеру играл хорошо, но и «не совсем играл». Куроо знал наверняка лишь то, что брат как-то повлиял на Цукишиму, на то, как он оценивает волейбольный клуб. Будто боится вложить слишком много усилий и пережить разочарование. 

Ра-зо-ча-ро-ва-ни-е. Куроо проговорил это про себя, покатал на языке так и эдак. Что могло разочаровать Цукишиму? Его озарило догадкой.

— Он ведь не играл именно в Карасуно, да? — ответа ему не требовалось, Куроо уже поймал мысль за хвост, и принялся её развивать. — Он не попал в основной состав?

— Ох, — выдохнул Ямагучи, и Куроо тут же посчитал это согласием.

— И Цукишима поэтому разочаровался в брате и волейболе заодно? — Куроо не скрывал торжество. — Потому что Акитеру не смог пробиться, не смог соперничать с Маленьким гигантом? Поэтому Цукки и Коротышку воспринимает в штыки!

— Нет, — неожиданно сказал Ямагучи, твёрдо и почти зло. — Не думайте так о Цукки!

Они замерли под сенью деревьев. Белое лицо Ямагучи едва виднелось в свете луны и длинных тенях, но Куроо видел, как сверкали его глаза. Он уже хотел извиниться, как вдруг Ямагучи заговорил:

— Я не думаю, что он разочаровался в Акитеру-сане, Цукки бы никогда… Да, конечно ему было больно, ведь Акитеру-сан не говорил…

Он запнулся, осознавая, что сболтнул лишнего. Куроо не хотел на него давить, но он чувствовал, что это — суть, до которой он и хотел дойти. 

— Не говорил что?.. Ох, — дошло до него вдруг. — Он не признавался, что не попал в состав, да? А потом Цукки узнал.

Ямагучи промолчал, и это было тем самым молчанием, что означало согласие.

Куроо подумал: твою мать. Просто твою мать! Неудивительно, что Цукишима такой недотрога (вспоминать сцену в туалете теперь не хотелось вдвойне). Неудивительно, что он в гробу видал все эти школьные клубы. 

Удивительно, что он всё равно играл в волейбол, и даже, кажется, в последнее время оправился.

«Вот вам и разгадка, Куроо-сан. Довольны?» — пронеслось в голове голосом Цукишимы.

— Куроо-сан, — сказал вдруг Ямагучи. — Вы ведь не…

— Никому не скажу, — перебил его Куроо. — Ни словечка, даю слово. Спасибо, что ответил, Ямагучи-кун.

Ямагучи кивнул, убеждённый данным обещанием и вместе с тем немного поникший. Должно быть, он уже терзался муками совести, но тут Куроо ничем не мог помочь.  
Они наконец направились дальше по аллее, и впереди очень быстро показался корпус школы.

— Надеюсь, Карасуно ещё не объявили спасательную экспедицию, — пошутил Куроо, пытаясь хоть как-то поднять Ямагучи настроение и загладить свою вину.

— Мы бы услышали, — улыбнулся тот.

Уже на ступеньках, у самого входа Ямагучи затормозил, останавливая Куроо.

— Куроо-сан, ответьте и вы. Почему вас это интересует? 

Вопрос поставил его в тупик. Он был простым, и у Куроо имелась такая же простая отговорка: ему было обидно, что такой способный парень, как Цукишима, недооценивает себя и не выкладывается на все сто. Вот только со второго вечера в лагере мало помалу всё стало меняться само собой. Куроо совершенно точно не должен был знать, что повлияло на характер Цукишимы, чтобы помогать ему с блоками.

— Не знаю, Ямагучи-кун, — растерянно выдохнул он. — Правда не знаю.

Надежда, что с полученным ответом Куроо наконец перестанет зацикливаться на Цукишиме, вдруг показалась ему очень наивной.

***  
Последний день был суетливым и скомканным: вот Куроо завтракал, задумчиво размазывая по тарелке соус и забывая жевать омлет, а вот уже нёс складной гриль в машину Ямиджи-сана. Этот был последним, вместе с Бокуто они управились быстро. 

До отъезда Карасуно, а после и остальных, оставался час. Куроо не знал, что чувствует больше: расстройство или всё-таки предательское облегчение. Хотя и матчи последнего дня, и устроенный тренерами пикник здорово отвлекали, каждую свободную минуту Куроо думал, как выловить Цукишиму и что ему сказать. Вместо этого они то и дело сталкивались лицом к лицу, но в большой компании, и это совсем не помогало. Куроо только и мог, что вести себя как обычно и игнорировать повисшую между ними недосказанность, повторяя за Цукишимой. 

После разговора с Ямагучи он ожидаемо не стал думать о Цукишиме меньше. Утешало лишь, что на расстоянии им обоим будет проще отпустить ситуацию и не забивать голову ерундой. Может, оно и к лучшему — не облекать в слова то, чего не случилось, не давать себе шанса наговорить лишнего. Куроо всё больше и больше в это верил.

— Ай! — вскрикнул Бокуто. Снова пожаловался: — Это нереально впихнуть. Грёбаный тетрис…

Бокуто уже наполовину занырнул в багажник, пытаясь отыскать место для последней коробки. Куроо, оценив их положение, вздохнул.

— Уложи решётку на бок, тогда, может, и влезет, — неуверенно предложил он. 

— Ага, попробую, — согласился Бокуто, продолжая перекладывать всё с места на место.

Помочь ему Куроо больше ничем не мог, а потому наконец выпрямился и потянулся. Взгляд сам зацепился за знакомую светловолосую макушку: Цукишима быстрым шагом направлялся к залам. Видимо, в очередной раз что-то забыл, решил Куроо. К его удивлению, весь такой собранный и пунктуальный Цукишима не мог уследить за бытовыми мелочами — Ямагучи то и дело напоминал ему то про бутылку с водой, то про наколенники. Цукишима будто думал так много и непрерывно, что не держал в уме всякие частности.

— Ты ведь взял его номер, правда? — спросил вдруг Бокуто, повисая у Куроо на плече и выдёргивая из размышлений.

— Чей? — спросил Куроо исключительно из упрямства.

С коробкой Бокуто всё-таки сладил, и багажник наконец был заполнен до отказа.

— Цукки, конечно. Ты же на него пялился последнюю минуту? — хохотнул Бокуто, взъерошивая волосы на макушке Куроо. 

Тот недовольно вывернулся из объятий, чувствуя, как опять начинает краснеть. Если уж Бокуто заметил и не смог промолчать — дело плохо. Пускай и понял всё с точностью до наоборот. 

— Не неси чепуху, — отмахнулся Куроо. — Просто задумался. 

— Ещё скажи, что про волейбол, — хмыкнул Бокуто.

Куроо криво улыбнулся, не желая больше отпираться и вообще комментировать происходящее. Ему не хотелось говорить об этом сейчас, вот так на ходу и полушутя: слишком всё было сложно и касалось не его одного.

— Ладно тебе, Куроо, — посерьёзнел вдруг Бокуто. — Не знаю, что там у вас случилось, но вы оба странные в последние дни. И если тебе нужно поговорить с Цукки, то я бы уже бежал следом, потому что это явно последний шанс.

Если с весёлым, лёгким нравом Бокуто Куроо сталкивался постоянно, то к серьёзной его стороне порой оказывался не готов. Вот и сейчас на мгновение опешил, услышав именно то, что прокручивал в голове весь день. Не согласиться с таким Бокуто было особенно трудно: он умудрялся изрекать удивительно глубокие мысли и более того — находить правильные слова.

— Что бы ты себе ни надумал — это фигня, — предупредил его Куроо. — Я сейчас пойду, но ты точно понял всё неправильно.

— Иди давай, я закрою, — ухмыльнулся Бокуто, поигрывая ключами от машины. 

Куроо закатил глаза, но всё-таки хлопнул его по плечу и направился к залам, чтобы успеть перехватить Цукишиму. Он всё ещё не знал, что именно и как должен сказать, и собирался действовать по ситуации. 

— Номерок-то возьми! — донеслось ему в спину.

Куроо, не оборачиваясь, показал Бокуто кулак и ускорил шаг. 

С Цукишимой он столкнулся на пороге спортзала: тот уже побывал внутри и теперь обувался, усевшись на порог и методично завязывая шнурки. Куроо невольно отметил, что начал он с левой ноги.

— Нашёл, что искал?

Цукишима резко вскинул голову, хмурясь.

— Куроо-сан? Я думал, вы помогаете с мангалами.

— Уже закончили, — заверил его Куроо, подходя ближе и вынуждая Цукишиму смотреть снизу вверх. — Так что ты забыл, наушники?

Догадаться было несложно: наушники висели на шее, не подключенные ни к плееру, ни к телефону, а пятью минутами ранее Цукишима был без них.

— Вывалились из сумки, — неохотно подтвердил Цукишима. 

Во взгляде его читалось упрямство и вопрос «что дальше», и хотя Куроо очень смутно представлял, что же, он всё равно сказал:

— Давай наконец поговорим.

В ответ он получил лишь раздражённый вздох и возможность любоваться вихрастой макушкой Цукишимы: он снова принялся зашнуровывать кроссовок, теперь правый, будто готовясь к побегу. Может, он и не свалил сразу только потому, что в одном кроссовке смотрелся бы уморительно.

— И вам не противно? — спросил вдруг Цукишима, резко затягивая узел.

Его голос, ровный и нарочито безразличный, совсем не передавал сути вопроса. Но Куроо легко её уловил, больную и беспокойную. Должно быть, Цукишима был совсем не в восторге от своей ориентации, а уж с его склонностью требовать от себя слишком много… 

Куроо помотал головой, пытаясь взять себя в руки и отыскать правильные слова. Он совсем не хотел быть причиной переживаний Цукишимы и не мог всё оставить как есть.

— Нет, — твёрдо сказал Куроо, присаживаясь перед Цукишимой на корточки так, чтобы видеть его лицо. — Мне совсем не противно. Только если от себя.

Цукишима мельком взглянул на него, непонимающе и настороженно, и тут же уставился в пол. Куроо хотелось дёрнуть Цукишиму за ворот, встряхнуть, заставить смотреть прямо в глаза — что угодно, лишь бы установить контакт, но ничего из этого он себе не позволил.

— Я думал вчера целый день и понял, что со стороны всё выглядело и правда так… так, что ты мог решить, что я к тебе подкатываю. 

Цукишима хмыкнул, нервно сцепляя пальцы в замок. Куроо вспомнил, сколько раз он видел этот жест, сколько раз Цукишима так от него закрывался — или просто нервничал, не зная, куда деть руки. Ему стоило задуматься об этом раньше, понять причину прежде, чем всё зайдёт так далеко.

— Это моя вина. Меня занесло, и не то чтобы… — Куроо замолчал, снова теряя мысль. Признался честно: — Не знаю, что на меня нашло в этот раз. Я обычно так себя не веду. 

— Вы обычно не затаскиваете чужих первогодок на вечерние тренировки? — вдруг заговорил Цукишима. — Или не зажимаете их в туалете?

— Цукки, я…

Цукишима его перебил:

— Или не вытягиваете из их друзей информацию, которая вас вообще не касается?

— Извини, я просто… — беспомощно пролепетал Куроо.

Цукишима прожёг его взглядом, полным бессильной ярости, и Куроо осёкся на полуслове. Ямагучи всё-таки рассказал Цукишиме об их ночном разговоре. Как друга это характеризовало его только с лучшей стороны, но Куроо от этого было не легче. То, что он полез в такую личную и не слишком приятную историю, просто взбесило Цукишиму; удивительно, что тот не накинулся на него, как только узнал.

— Вы хоть понимаете, что это всё ваш эгоизм? И расспросы Ямагучи, и раньше, и этот разговор, — Цукишима резко выдохнул, тщетно пытаясь успокоиться. — Было лучше делать вид, что ничего не было. Вы не должны оправдываться, и лезть в мою жизнь из жалости тоже не надо!

Цукишима резко встал, и Куроо вскочил следом, хватая его за запястье. Цукишима был прав, как бы ни стыдно было это признавать: Куроо завёл этот разговор, только чтобы очистить совесть. Ему так хотелось убедить себя, что он сделал всё, что мог. Извинился, расставил точки над «i», просто высказался и освободил голову, в конце концов. Разве это не чистой воды эгоизм? Принесли ли его жалкие оправдания облегчение Цукишиме? Да чёрта с два!

— Прости, — сказал он, удерживая Цукишиму на месте. Зачастил: — Да, ты прав, я и сейчас веду себя как мудак. Но это уже не исправить, поэтому я повторю: мне очень жаль, что так получилось. Я бы хотел просто дружить с тобой, играть в волейбол, обсуждать музыку — что угодно! 

Куроо вцепился и во вторую его руку, ухватил за локоть, будто боялся, что Цукишима вот-вот испарится.

— Цукки, прости, что дал обмануться. Я правда этого не хотел.

Цукишима в его руках вдруг обмяк, раздражение и злость осыпались с его лица. Куроо боялся узнать выражение, что проступило в его чертах, но оно было беззащитным и мягким. У Куроо перехватило дыхание.

— Вы не делаете лучше, Куроо-сан, — тихо сказал Цукишима, грустно улыбаясь. — Совсем не делаете.

Куроо почувствовал мягкое прикосновение к руке, почти ласковое поглаживание, и наконец разжал пальцы. Цукишима тут же отступил, потерянно заморгал, будто удивляясь тому, что никак не получается вернуть на лицо равнодушие или хотя бы негодование. 

Куроо растерянно смотрел на этого нового, никогда им не виденного Цукишиму, и не знал, что сказать. Думал ли Куроо когда-то, что кто-нибудь будет смотреть на него… так? Мог ли он представить, что так способен смотреть Цукишима?

— Надо идти, — устало сказал Цукишима.

И они пошли — туда, где в самом разгаре были сборы в дорогу, где разносились сдержанные прощания и пожелания удачи в грядущих матчах, восторженные крики ребят, смех девчонок и наставления тренеров. 

Мыслями Куроо остался на пороге спортзала, и ничего с этим поделать не мог. 

***  
Шелест вентилятора усыплял ничуть не хуже, чем мерное клацанье кнопок: Кенма усердно штурмовал локацию в Dark Souls, сидя на полу перед телевизором. От жары плавились мозги и хотелось спать, а ещё больше — оказаться на берегу океана, у самой кромки воды. И дышать, дышать солёным бризом, а после с разбега влететь в волны и заплыть далеко-далеко…

— Куро, иди спать к себе, — недовольно заявил Кенма, слив битву с боссом.

— Мгм, — пробурчал Куроо в подушку. 

Засыпать действительно не стоило, ни здесь, ни у себя — он ещё обещал помочь бабуле с ужином. Но и, пока было свободное время, уходить не хотелось: в компании Кенмы он чувствовал себя куда уютнее и не так одиноко, хотя тот и был поглощён игрой.

Приложив немалое усилие, Куроо перевернулся на спину и растёр глаза. Громко зевнул, пожаловался:

— Как же жарко! Почему нельзя все каникулы провести на пляже, а?

— Потому что у нас тренировки и отборочные, — вздохнул Кенма. — Ты ведь выезжал на побережье, так что не ной.

Куроо вытянул руку над собой, уставился на загорелые пальцы: он и правда смог урвать время, чтобы побыть на пляже, и один раз даже вместе с Бокуто. Хотя тот, как оказалось, согласился поехать не только из-за любви к морю.

Он усмехнулся, вспоминая разговор с Бокуто: тот всерьёз считал, что Куроо втрескался в Цукишиму, и предлагал свою помощь. И даже ошалелое лицо Куроо его не убедило в обратном, как и предложение спросить у Акааши.

— Я спрашивал, — буркнул Бокуто. — Но Акааши не такой, он чужую личную жизнь не обсуждает.

Куроо тогда закатил глаза, подумал: «Мог бы и обсудить, знает же, что всё не так». А потом подумал ещё и пришёл к выводу, что вообще-то Акааши тоже может ошибаться. Всё, что он видел, — это вылетающего из уборной Цукишиму, а после — Куроо, и оба они были не в себе. И раз уж у всех была такая милая привычка первым делом подозревать Куроо, то чем Акааши лучше? 

Он пообещал себе написать Акааши и спросить прямо, но так и не смог: догадывался, что ответ ему всё равно не понравится. 

А Бокуто, кажется, так ему и не поверил. Попытки его переубедить без упоминания интереса Цукишимы больше напоминали оправдания, и в конце концов Куроо просто махнул рукой. От помощи он тоже отказался: даже если бы Куроо в ней нуждался, содействие Бокуто в любовных вопросах обернулось бы катастрофой, что он в открытую и заявил. А после они здорово провели время, играя в пляжный волейбол и устраивая заплывы, но червячок сомнения точил Куроо до сих пор: так ли неправ был Бокуто? Что, если…

Привычные размышления прервало короткое пиликанье. Кенма мгновенно поставил игру на паузу, хватаясь за свой телефон. Куроо тут же понял, чьё сообщение он ждал.

— Шоё, — предсказуемо сказал Кенма в ответ на хмыканье Куроо. — Они прошли во второй этап отборочных. 

— И что, никаких подробностей? — с притворным спокойствием спросил Куроо.

Мысленно он уже запланировал написать Савамуре, поздравить и попутно побольше разузнать про матчи. Хотелось знать всё: против кого играли, с каким счётом, кто особенно отличился. Сердце зачастило от прилива адреналина и, несмотря на выматывающую утреннюю тренировку и вчерашние матчи отборочных, ладони зачесались от желания пробить по мячу.

— Ну, во втором матче они играли против двухметрового парня. Кажется, Шоё впечатлился, — сказал Кенма, уже набирая ответ.

Куроо присвистнул, представляя, каково было Карасуно. Должно быть, особенно непривычно чувствовал себя Цукишима — уж он-то не привык смотреть на кого-либо снизу вверх. 

Картинка в его голове всплыла сама собой. Куроо вспомнил, как нависал над Цукишимой на пороге спортзала, упрашивая поговорить. И тут же — его лицо после, потерянное и… 

«И влюблённое», — всё-таки закончил мысль Куроо, чувствуя, как сжимается всё внутри. 

Телефон в руках Кенмы снова пиликнул, привлекая внимание Куроо. Жара определённо плохо на него влияла: в голову лезло именно то, о чём он пытался не думать. И всё это, сумбурное и бесполезное, переплеталось между собой и мешало сосредоточиться на чём-то одном.

— Шоё пишет, что они ни разу не смогли заблокировать двухметрового. И Цукишима не выглядел удивлённым.

— Вот как, — заинтересованно протянул Куроо, удивляясь словоохотливости Кенмы. И не только ей: — С чего Хината пишет тебе про Цукишиму?

— Я спросил. Ты же это хотел узнать? — как ни в чём не бывало заявил Кенма.

— Я? Я молчал! — возмутился Куроо, садясь на кровати.

Куроо совсем не понравилось то, какой оборот принял их разговор. Кенма был последним оплотом надежды; пока он не заявил прямо, что у Куроо проблемы, их не существовало. Глупо, но Куроо искренне в это верил.

— Твоё лицо говорило обратное.

— Ты сидишь ко мне спиной, — беспомощно возразил Куроо.

— У тебя всегда такое лицо, когда ты начинаешь задавать наводящие вопросы для Шоё, — объяснил Кенма как ни в чём не бывало, печатая сообщение. — Мне не нужно оборачиваться.

Куроо вздохнул, досчитал до десяти и всё-таки бросил в Кенму подушкой. За то, что был прав, и за то, что отобрал у Куроо надежду.

Куроо Тецуро определённо, совершенно точно был по уши в дерьме.

***  
С группой им повезло: сегодняшний противник был силён, но не преподнёс никаких сюрпризов. Некома подмяла его под себя, привычно уйдя в защиту и набрав ход уже к середине первого сета. Третий им не понадобился.

Засиживаться на трибунах вместе с остальными не было желания. Куроо совсем не устал, наоборот, ему хотелось куда-то бежать и что-то делать, а не впустую смотреть на игры команд, с которыми они не встретятся. Потому он оставил своих на Кая и вышел в коридор, не зная, что ищет и кого хочет увидеть. Неплохо было бы пересечься с Бокуто, Фукуродани тоже сегодня играли, впервые на соседней с Некомой площадке — Куроо то и дело слышал крики Бокуто и всплески бурных аплодисментов и сам от них заряжался.

Вместо Бокуто он встретил Акааши и в очередной раз поверил, что это всё не случайно.

— Куроо-сан, — махнул рукой Акааши. — Поздравляю с победой.

Он выглядел заметно уставшим, весь взъерошенный и какой-то сонный. Тёмные волосы завивались на концах сильнее обычного, в руках была банка с энергетиком и вода с лимоном, какую любил Бокуто.

— И тебя, — улыбнулся Куроо, тоже подходя к автомату и выбирая напиток. — Слышал вас с соседней площадки, хорошая была игра?

— Скорее, ты слышал Бокуто-сана, — хмыкнул Акааши, как-то разом приободрившись. — Было сложновато, но в итоге справились за два сета.

— Ты спешишь? — спросил Куроо, кивая на бутылку с водой. — Может, поболтаем?

Отчасти он надеялся услышать отказ: говорить с Акааши о личном было неловко и слегка грубо. Они были не особо близки, их объединял только Бокуто и взаимоуважение, хотя иногда Куроо хотелось немного стереть эти границы. Ведь Акааши был умным и сдержанным, а ещё чудаковатым, когда дело доходило до Бокуто и волейбола, — и это подкупало особенно.

— Ещё минут пятнадцать меня точно не хватятся.

Они уселись на подоконник у дополнительной лестницы: здесь сновало куда меньше народу и было почти тихо. Акааши устало привалился спиной к стене вполоборота к Куроо и вопросительно на него уставился.

— Перейдём сразу к делу? Это касается Бокуто-сана?

Куроо вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями. 

— Отчасти. 

Акааши пытливо склонил голову, показывая, что ждёт продолжения, будто ему действительно было дело до того, что собирался сказать Куроо. До самого Куроо. Эта мысль придала ему решимости:

— Ладно, давай начистоту. Ты согласен с Бокуто насчёт меня и Цукишимы? Он ведь и тебе наверняка весь мозг проел.

Куроо замолчал, ощущая, как сильно бьётся сердце: говорить о Цукишиме с окружающими становилось всё сложнее. 

— Не совсем согласен, — сказал Акааши, нахмурившись. — Для тебя это важно?

От его внимательного взгляда, как всегда, захотелось сбежать. Ощущение, что все твои метания для кого-то как на ладони, всегда раздражало Куроо, а Акааши был до ужаса наблюдательным. Именно поэтому Куроо нуждался в его мнении.

— Нет, — сказал Куроо. Поморщился: — Или да. Я уже запутался…

— В чём именно, Куроо-сан? — мягко спросил Акааши.

— Во всей этой истории, — ответил Куроо, не позволяя себе сдать назад. — Все как один твердят, что я с первого дня запал на Цукки. Но они же не знают, что всё…

— Наоборот, — кивнул Акааши.

Куроо уставился на него, потрясённый и окрылённый надеждой. Которую Акааши тут же разрушил:

— Мне сказал Цукишима-кун, когда я прямо спросил, не перегибаешь ли ты в своих ухаживаниях.

— И ты туда же, — простонал Куроо, устало растирая лицо.

Акааши его даже не удивил: и так было ясно, что в тот раз, под деревом, это было именно предупреждением. «Не заигрывайся», — сказал тогда Акааши, наверняка уже уловивший и то, как увлечённо Куроо Цукишиму изучал, и то, как тот реагировал. 

— Куроо-сан, я не понимаю: почему тебя так беспокоит, что подумал Бокуто-сан, я или кто-то ещё? — прямо спросил Акааши. 

Куроо редко слышал от него такой тон — уверенный и безапелляционный, самую малость раздражённый — обычно он доставался Бокуто в самых критических ситуациях. Куроо не сразу нашёлся с ответом, а когда уже открыл рот, чтобы хоть как-то оправдаться, Акааши добавил: 

— Важно то, что ты чувствуешь на самом деле.

Куроо ошалело уставился на Акааши, ощущая, как в голове происходит взрыв и всё разлетается в пыль, чтобы заново упорядочиться. Он так долго думал, что сделал не так раньше, каким казался со стороны, и совсем не пытался разобраться с тем, что чувствовал сейчас. Зациклившись на причинах, он постоянно игнорировал следствие. Куроо пытался стереть из памяти и Цукишиму, пытающегося его поцеловать, и его больной, полный нежности взгляд в последний день. И тем более — свои чувства теперь, далёкие от безразличия или стылого любопытства.

Он встрепенулся, наконец взяв себя в руки и пообещав себе подумать об этом потом, в одиночестве и тишине. Без сторонних мнений и — наконец — без самообмана.

— Заговорил совсем как Бокуто, — усмехнулся Куроо, хлопая Акааши по плечу. 

Тот улыбнулся так довольно, будто Куроо отвесил ему комплимент. 

— Иногда он говорит удивительно мудрые вещи, правда?

И Куроо не мог с ним не согласиться.

***  
Ко времени, когда автобус Карасуно зарулил на стоянку, у Куроо начали сдавать нервы: от волнения вспотели ладони, а сердце ушло в пятки. Кенма издевательски ткнул его локтем в бок, советуя:

— Дыши, Куро.

И Куроо задышал, так и не отведя взгляда от паркующегося автобуса. Тонированные стёкла бликовали на солнце, но ему всё равно казалось, что он смог рассмотреть светловолосую голову в одном из окон. Будто это имело значение, когда через минуту вся команда должна была выгрузиться из автобуса.

Акааши посоветовал думать лишь о своих чувствах, и Куроо думал о них до сих пор. Всё время до сборов он методично отделял платонический интерес от влюблённости, вынося вину перед Цукишимой за скобки и разбираясь, что же нужно ему самому. И только увидев Цукишиму, выходящего из автобуса, — заспанного, взъерошенного больше обычного, высокого и обманчиво хрупкого — Куроо убедился, что и правда вляпался по уши именно в том, романтическом смысле. 

Его хотелось обнять и растормошить, растрепать светлые волосы ещё больше, а после отпоить Цукишиму кофе из ближайшего автомата. Куроо думал об этом, впервые проигрывая в силе рукопожатия Савамуре — тот удивлённо хмыкнул, хлопнул его по плечу:

— Ты сегодня не в форме.

— Увидишь на площадке, Саамура, — тут же отшутился Куроо и двинулся к Цукишиме, посчитав, что все формальности соблюдены.

По пути Куроо перездоровался со всеми из Карасуно и почти взял себя в руки, чтобы уверенно сказать Цукишиме:

— Как дорога?

Вместо ответа тот пожал плечами, не задержав взгляд на Куроо дольше пары секунд, вежливо поклонился и ушёл к Акааши. Куроо смотрел, как они обмениваются едва заметными улыбками, как Цукишима закатывает глаза от очередного «Цукки» Бокуто, но не возражает вслух, как к их компании подходит Сугавара и почему-то треплет Цукишиму по макушке. 

От выражения лица Куроо, когда он вернулся к своим, Лев поперхнулся яблоком.

Последнюю неделю Куроо провёл в самокопании и ожидании двухдневных сборов. И, конечно же, тренировках: на них Куроо работал так усердно и задерживался настолько часто, что в конце концов первым не выдержал Яку. Он прижал Куроо к стенке и потребовал перестать изматывать себя и окружающих, ведь те тоже равнялись на своего капитана. Некомата-сенсей только потрепал Куроо по плечу, призывая послушаться Яку (будто у Куроо вообще был выбор). 

И вот, когда Карасуно наконец приехали, он получил это: тотальный игнор и полное безразличие. 

Цукишима не реагировал даже на подколки, когда они сходились у сетки во время игры, а такого не было никогда. Состязаться с Цукишимой в словесных пассажах было любимым развлечением Куроо на площадке — после, собственно, волейбола. Он даже попытался сменить тактику и похвалил положение рук на блоке (заслуженно), но результат не порадовал: Цукишима лишь обронил равнодушное «не стоит». А с задней линии донёсся гневный окрик Яку, призывающий не трепаться и начать нормально играть. 

Теперь же Цукишима сидел, привалившись к стенке, и бездумно вытирал голову полотенцем. У Карасуно как раз был перерыв перед игрой с Шинзен, и большая часть команды расползлась кто куда, а Некома дожидалась Убугаву. 

Куроо решительно пересёк площадку и уселся рядом с Цукишимой, не обращая внимания на недовольный взгляд. Устало вытянул ноги, намекая, что не собирается никуда уходить. Он смотрел, как Цукишима укладывает полотенце на колени и прижимает его руками.

— Пить хочешь? — предложил Куроо, не зная, что говорить.

— Не люблю… — холодно начал Цукишима, даже на него не взглянув.

— Воду? — перебил Куроо, поймав странный кураж.

— Не люблю пить из чужих бутылок, — продолжил Цукишима. Извиняющимся тоном добавил: — Немного брезгую.

Куроо вздрогнул, как от пощёчины. И намёк Цукишимы на непрямой поцелуй, и его отчуждённость действовали на него, как вода на пару граммов калия. В голове Куроо заискрило, захотелось потыкать в Цукишиму палочкой, убедиться, что за маской вежливости есть кое-что поживее. 

— Вот как, — протянул Куроо, заносчиво усмехаясь.

Если не получалось другого, хотелось вызвать на себя хотя бы его гнев. 

— Совсем недавно ты был не против меня…

Он заткнулся, осознав, что говорит и каким тоном. Злость схлынула, задавленная испугом и мерзким голоском проснувшейся совести. Куроо вёл себя как мудак, будто рядом с Цукишимой это успело войти в привычку.

Цукишима медленно встал, перебросив полотенце через плечо, и принялся подтягивать со щиколоток наколенники. Куроо смотрел, открыв рот и забыв, что собирался сказать.

— Не понимаю, о чём вы, Куроо-сан, — невозмутимо обронил Цукишима и, не дожидаясь ответа, направился к своим.

Куроо запоздало сообразил, что так и не извинился, засмотревшись на его ноги.

Встревоженные взгляды Бокуто успокоиться не помогали. Ничего не помогало, если уж на то пошло, — в особенности Цукишима, который после дневного хамства Куроо стал избегать его как огня.

А за ужином, наблюдая за смеющейся компанией первогодок Карасуно, видя, как Цукишима прикрывает улыбку ладонью, Куроо запоздало осознал: он ужасно скучает.

Даже после случившегося в туалете (не-случившегося, теперь уже с сожалением поправлял себя Куроо) они неплохо справлялись. Сказать, что между ним и Цукишимой не сквозило напряжение, значило бы соврать, но они продолжали общаться, перекидываясь незначительными фразами или подколками. Новая же стратегия Цукишимы не нравилась ему ни капельки и вскрывала незамеченный ранее факт: Куроо привязался к нему, сам того не заметив.

Тем неприятнее было положение Куроо теперь. Он не верил, что за этот месяц Цукишима и правда так легко и безболезненно переварил свои чувства. Или просто не хотел верить. Как и в то, что с самого начала преувеличил влюблённость Цукишимы, замечая признаки, которых не существовало. В минуты колебаний Куроо вспоминал его лицо там, в туалете, а после — на пороге спортзала, и сомнения отступали прочь. 

Нужно просто поговорить, убеждал себя Куроо, заталкивая поглубже и досаду, и безосновательную ревность, и собственную неуверенность. Нужно признаться — и будь что будет.

Именно поэтому, стоило Цукишиме расслабиться и забыть об осторожности, Куроо подловил его на пути к классу, где расположилась Карасуно. Он втолкнул Цукишиму в ближайшую нишу, понимая, что добровольно тот слушать не станет — только не когда весь день так хорошо отыгрывал свою роль.

— Куроо-сан? — возмущённо выдохнул он. — Вы с ума сошли?

Куроо неопределённо мотнул головой, решив, что вряд ли может ответить, не соврав. Он продолжал вести себя как ненормальный, но на этот раз совершенно осознанно.

— Извини, если напугал, — прошептал Куроо, всё ещё не зная, как перейти к главному. — И за дневное тоже. 

— Хотите, чтобы кто-то нас застукал и решил, что вы зажимаетесь со мной по углам? — едко сказал Цукишима, отметая его извинения. — Не боитесь?

— Плевать, — отмахнулся он. — Может, я и не против.

Цукишима попытался освободиться из хватки, но так нерешительно, что Куроо и не подумал его отпустить. 

— Чего вы от меня хотите? — прямо спросил Цукишима, замерев. — Что вам нужно?

Куроо не знал, что ответить: разговоры с Цукишимой ни к чему хорошему не приводили. Куроо то и дело наступал на больные мозоли, нечаянно и — куда реже — намеренно, наговаривал ерунды и делал всё только хуже. Сейчас он не мог, просто не мог признаться: слова не шли, мысли путались под холодным взглядом Цукишимы.

Куроо скрипнул зубами от бессилия, вжимая Цукишиму в стену ещё сильнее, хватаясь за его плечи, как утопающий, и тщетно пробуя отыскать на дне медовых глаз проблеск хоть какого-то чувства. Цукишима же просто смотрел и смотрел, и Куроо в конце концов сфокусировался на его поджатых губах.

В мыслях снова возникла сцена в туалете, горячий рот под его ладонью, чёрные омуты глаз. Куроо вдруг осознал, что именно к этому шёл всё время, когда поддразнивал Цукишиму и проверял границы дозволенного. И пусть Цукишима понял всё раньше него, пусть Куроо вообще заметил всё последним, ничто не мешало ему закончить начатое сейчас. 

«К чёрту разговоры», — решил Куроо, предпочтя действовать.

Куроо накрыл рот Цукишимы своим, широко лизнул, пытаясь заставить Цукишиму разжать губы. Тот не поддался, но прикрыл глаза, и теперь Куроо не обжигался о его холодность, а только рассматривал тонкую кожу век с сеточкой капилляров и густые светлые ресницы. И продолжал целовать, не получая ответа.

Куроо прикусил нижнюю губу чуть сильнее, чем собирался, и ресницы Цукишимы дрогнули. Он резко вдохнул, позволяя Куроо углубить поцелуй, скользнуть языком в горячий рот, провести самым кончиком по ровному ряду зубов. Цукишима вдруг отмер — провёл ладонью от предплечья до самой шеи, зарываясь пальцами в волосы на затылке. Куроо судорожно выдохнул, и Цукишима, наконец, ответил.

Никогда раньше Куроо не терял голову от поцелуев, но в этот раз всё было по-другому. Он целовался с парнем, с Цукишимой, который по-прежнему жмурил веки и отвечал самозабвенно и пылко. Он весь был напряжённый и натянутый, как струна, он дрожал, и Куроо упивался знанием, что это из-за него.

А потом всё закончилось.

Цукишима оттолкнул его, почти не прилагая усилий — Куроо поплыл настолько, что даже не заметил, когда перестал стискивать его плечи. Куроо потерянно замер. С покосившимися очками, опухшими губами и красными пятнами на щеках Цукишима показался ещё красивее обычного.

— Ну как, удовлетворили любопытство? — хрипло спросил он. 

Куроо помотал головой, не в силах понять происходящее. В ушах шумело, и сердце всё ещё стучало так загнанно, будто он только что пробежал стометровку.

— Оставьте меня в покое, Куроо-сан, — резко сказал Цукишима. — Любопытство это или ваша задетая гордость — мне это не нужно.

— Постой, — выдохнул Куроо, тщетно пытаясь его задержать. Цукишима ловко вывернулся, протиснувшись между стеной и Куроо, и он ухватил только воздух. — Да подожди ты!

Цукишима сбежал. Куроо мог бы сорваться следом и догнать его, но шум привлёк бы ненужное внимание, а в голове всё ещё творился хаос. 

Одно Куроо знал наверняка: он снова всё сделал не так.

Второе: он должен украсть у Цукишимы и второй поцелуй тоже.

План созрел в голове уже после полуночи: Куроо долго не мог уснуть, отыскивая подходящий вариант, чтобы убедить Цукишиму в своей искренности. Без неудачных разговоров, необдуманных действий и всего, что можно было трактовать двояко. В этом Цукишима оказался мастером, и позволять ему снова всё переиначить Куроо не собирался.

Пускай план получился глупый и слегка наивный, Куроо всё равно поставил будильник на полтора часа раньше подъёма — как раз к открытию метро. Нужно было добраться домой и успеть вернуться, в идеале так, чтобы никто не заметил — в особенности из старших. Хотя и на такой случай он придумал подходящие отговорки.

Куроо опередил будильник на пять минут, подталкиваемый внутренним нетерпением и жаждой действовать. Он тихо встал, натянул штаны и куртку, сунул в карман смартфон и кошелёк — возиться с сумкой, выкладывая лишнее, не хотелось. Яку на соседнем футоне заворочался, но не проснулся, и Куроо с облегчением выскользнул за дверь.

И уже было решил, что операция прошла успешно, когда следом за ним выскочил Кенма — растрёпанный и сонный, в одних трусах и футболке.

— Стоять! — тихо скомандовал он, хватая Куроо за рукав. — Ты куда собрался?

Кенма переступил с ноги на ногу, нехотя разжал пальцы и аккуратно прикрыл дверь. Куроо захотелось немедленно накинуть ему на плечи свою куртку — по светлой коже уже пошли мурашки, ведь в коридоре было куда холоднее, чем под одеялом. 

— Я домой, туда и обратно, — шепнул Куроо. — Тебе что-нибудь захватить?

Кенма закатил глаза, показывая, что думает о его отговорках и попытке перевести тему.

— Это важно, я скоро вернусь. Потом расскажу подробности, хотя поверь, ты не хочешь этого знать, — усмехнулся Куроо.

— Цукишима? — вздохнул Кенма.

Куроо кивнул. Отнекиваться было незачем — если всё получится, и Цукишима его простит (и даже если нет), он всё равно поделится этим с Кенмой. И, возможно, с Бокуто — хотя это точно будет стоить ему репутации и часов мучительного стыда.

— Хочешь, поеду с тобой? — предложил вдруг Кенма.

Куроо с трудом удержался от того, чтобы стиснуть его в объятиях, — так сильно поразила неожиданная поддержка. Вместо этого он потрепал Кенму по и без того спутанным волосам, не скрывая растроганной улыбки.

— Спи, нам ещё играть полдня. Я вернусь, в идеале до подъёма.

Кенма кивнул, и Куроо быстро направился к выходу, бесшумно передвигаясь знакомыми коридорами.

Его план и правда был дурацким, но Куроо знал: если не сработает — надо просто придумать новый.

***  
Карасуно уезжала чуть раньше обычного, чтобы преодолеть большую часть пути до темноты. Куроо нервно смеялся, болтая с Савамурой, Асахи и Сугой, и то и дело прятал руки в карманы. В правом он раз за разом нащупывал острые уголки бумаги, напоминая себе, что самое важное впереди.

Волосы Цукишимы отливали золотом в закатном солнце, и Куроо то и дело возвращался к ним взглядом, пока прощался с Карасуно и остальными. Он тянул время намеренно, справляясь с нерешительностью и желая застать Цукишиму врасплох. И, когда тянуть дальше стало некуда, наконец к нему подошёл — Куроо знал, что Цукишима не станет сбегать при всех.

— Возьми, — без предисловий сказал Куроо, протягивая Цукишиме конверт.

У него подгибались колени и едва заметно дрожали руки. У Куроо был вариант просто подбросить конверт Цукишиме в сумку, но это показалось ему проявлением слабости. И теперь, чувствуя себя неуверенно под устремлёнными на них взглядами, немного об этом жалел: что делать, если Цукишима откажется его взять, Куроо так и не решил.

— Что в нём, вы, конечно, не скажете, — задумчиво протянул Цукишима, всё-таки принимая конверт.

Куроо немедленно спрятал руки за спину, сцепил дрожащие пальцы, будто переняв привычку Цукишимы. Он смотрел, как Цукишима вертит конверт в руках — чуть измятый, заметно топорщащийся в правом углу, и боялся поднять взгляд выше. Оставался шанс, что Цукишима вернёт его обратно или демонстративно выбросит. Но, в конце концов, тот сунул его в сумку, и Куроо с облегчением выдохнул. 

— До встречи на следующих выходных, — просто сказал Куроо, не придумав ничего лучше.

— Да, Куроо-сан, — напряжённо ответил ему Цукишима, кивая.

Куроо отошёл от автобуса на деревянных ногах, смешался с толпой провожающих и сам не заметил, как рядом оказался Бокуто.

— И что там? — спросил тот, не скрывая любопытства.

Бокуто всё ещё ничего не знал, только собственные догадки и оправдания Куроо, которые теперь ничего не стоили. Куроо не сомневался, что Акааши не проболтался. Он пообещал себе обязательно поделиться этой глупой историей с Бокуто, как только она закончится — непременно хэппи эндом.

— Да так, — загадочно ухмыльнулся Куроо, закидывая руку на его широкие плечи и глядя, как автобус увозит полный состав Карасуно и Цукишиму Кея с мятым конвертом в сумке.

В нём лежала пуговица, честно срезанная со школьного пиджака, хотя у Куроо и была запасная. Он знал, что Цукишима поймёт, хотя и точно не растрогается, но в этом он и не нуждался. Куроо только хотел, чтобы Цукишима понял: это никакая не жалость, не сиюминутная слабость и не дурацкое любопытство. Это признание, и если для него Куроо приходится выставлять себя сентиментальным дураком — пусть.

В послании, спешно набросанном ещё по пути домой, он написал:  
«Ты знаешь, что это значит. Пожалуйста, напиши мне: ххх-хххх-хххх.  
И имей в виду, я всё равно не отпущу тебя так просто».

Ответ пришёл на следующее утро. К тому времени Куроо успел придумать три бредовых плана, отбросить их все после беспощадной критики Кенмы и почти отчаяться.

«Вы будете ходить без пуговицы восемь месяцев? Потрясающая глупость», — писал Цукишима.

А Куроо смеялся, встречая новый, самый прекрасный день.


End file.
